iMess Up
by icarlyfan812
Summary: After Carly and Freddie slow dance  iSpeed Date  what happens? Find out in my FanFic!  T for langauge!  I SUCK at writing summaries!    DISCLAIMERRR!: I do not own iCarly. I wish I did but I dont :
1. The Dance

Chapter 1: After the Dance

(Normal POV)

"We **have** to tell her!" Freddie exclaimed, bursting into the Shay's apartmant. And all of this chaos was all caused by one dance. Carly thought back to how it all began...

_***The night before***_

"_...Cause you are meant for me..."_

Chrissy Chase's melody floated into the air at the Groovy Smoothie. Carly and Freddie were dancing very slowly in the center of the room. The dance itself had been a disaster, with them both going with the wrong person. This part wasn't so bad though. With Carly in Freddie's arms, she felt safe...loved.  
She realized then that she loved Freddie Benson...

****Present****

The dance changed Carly's view on the world. She was now ready to move foward with Freddie...

(Freddie's POV)

"We **have** to tell her!" I said as a ran into Carly's apartment.  
I danced with Carly in the Groovy Smoothie. I thought I would be happier about it, but I'm not. I realize now that even though I do love Carly, it is as a sister. I really am in love with Sam. Yes, Samantha Puckett. I love Sam! Now Carly and I have to tell her that we danced. I hope she can understand and we can begin a relationship.


	2. Sam's Thoughts on the Matter at Hand

**Okay, so this is Chapter Two. **

**DISCLAIMER: I STILL don't own iCarly. Still don't...**

(Sam's POV)

Wow...Carly and Freddie? I never saw that one coming. I thought Freddie was starting to like me back. I guess not. But didn't Carly know I liked Freddie? I guess since I never told her, she wouldn't. But I thought that I was giving off strong signals to my liking of Fredweird.

I don't know what to do! I should go talk to Spencer about this. Spencer is usually the one to give me advice. Spencer would make an amazing brother. I am so jealous of Carly for having an amazing older bro. All I've got is Mel, and she's at a boarding school MILES away from me.

Anyway, I've got to go see Spence. I just hope Carly isn't there, and definitely not Freddie!

**So I am sorry this chapter is so short. I hope you enjoy. **

**Wow no reviews on the last chapter? Well, I hope I get some on this chapter! **

**Peace,**

**icarlyfan812 **


	3. iThink She Knows

**So this is chapter 3! iCarly is still NOT mine.**

(Carly's POV)

"We can't tell her! I said. "She'd kill us!"

"Well, I know that." Freddie said sighing loudly, "But we have to."

"But we can't!" I yelled over and over

"Well we are simply going to have to ease her into it. Something like 'Hey Sam, so how are you. Hope you are having a nice day, umm... me and Carly have something to tell you. And then we tell her."

"Damn it Freddie, we can't do it!" I said loudly, loud enough for Spencer to hear it.

"Did I just her my little sister say damn?" Spencer asked.

"Noo...I said yam?" I replied awkwardly.

"We cannot tell Sam, she would decapitate our young bodies, they would be found in a ditch somewhere with a note from Sam reading 'Carly and Freddie danced, so I had to kill those bitches.' That is what she would do!"

"Well we have to.-"

"Carly! Freddie! Why the HELL were you two dancing in the Groovy Smoothie?" Sam burst in.

Freddie leaned over and whispered "I think she knows..." All I could do was nod in shock...


	4. On Kissing, iCarly, and Breaking Records

A/N So I left off at a cliffhanger. Well...here ya go.

"Saaaaaaaam. How did you know? I mean, that we danced and all that?"

"I walked into the Groovy Smoothie just in time. You know you guys betrayed me. I just got rejected by GIBBY. I go into the Groovy Smoothie expected my best friends to cheer me up, not be dancing."

"But Sam I-" Freddie began.

"Shut up Benson! Just when I started to think that you liked me back you do this to me."

"But Sam I do-"

"No Benson, just save it. I can't believe I trusted you two. You guys are the worst best friends ever. I hate you guys! I-"

And Freddie kissed her with such force, it knocked her backwards. Before you knew it they were making out on Carly's couch with Carly and Spencer right there to watch. After a few minutes, Carly was starting to get really uncomfortable so she broke them up.

"Hey guys...maybe we should go rehearse for iCarly. The next show is tomorrow."

"Oh yeah right." Sam and Freddie said as they broke apart.

They all went upstairs to rehearse for what was to be the greatest, most watched, most reviewed, and most loved iCarly ever.

"And in 5-4-3-2"

"Hey I'm Carly!"

"And I am Sam!"

"And this is iCarly! Wooh!"

"So everyone," Sam began, "before we get this rocking webcast started, I would like all of you wonderful viewers to meet my new boyfriend. Get out here FREDDIE!"

Freddie put his camera down, hit a few buttons, and walked out.

"This is our tech producer Freddie, and my new boyfriend. I know what you're thinking. I know I act like I hate him but I don't. I love him. A lot. And I want you guys to know, that I picked on him cause I like him."

"Aww Sam," Carly said, "that is so sweet."

"Yeah, it is. Now Freddie why don't you get back to the camera."

"Yeah sure." Freddie said with a smile.

They were sitting in the Shay's living room when Freddie told them.

"Guys! Last webcast broke 1 million views!"

"Woah Freddie! That's amazing." Carly said.

"Yeah," Sam replied, "guess everyone wanted to see me get all sappy on camera. That will never happen again."

"Aw Sam that was sweet thought. You really showed Freddie how much you love him."

"Yeah, I guess I did."

"I love you Samantha Puckett."

"I love you too Fredward Benson."


	5. The Final iCarly

A/N: So this is the last chapter. Yeah! My story is only 5 chapters long. Live with it. So here it is. (:

(5 years later)

"And so the final webcast draws to a close." Sam said as she began tearing up "You guys have been the best of audiences. Through out many long years you guys have been there for us. We love you. You have been there for us when we were dealing with heartbreak, love, friendship drama, and everything else. We are really going to miss you. So once again, we love you."

"And this concludes the final and amazing iCarly webcast. Goodnight everyone." Carly said before bursting into tears.

"Wait everyone!" Freddie yelled. "There is one more thing to do before we go."

Freddie but the camera down and walked to where Sam was standing. He got down on one knee and pulled out a beautiful ring.

"Samantha Puckett. You have been my girlfriend for 5 years. I love you. Will you marry me?"

Sam smiled. "Of course I'll marry you Freddie."

And together, all three of them, Sam and Carly and Freddie signed off . "This is Sam, Freddie, and Carly bidding you goodbye. We love you."

Freddie walked behind the camera and hit a couple of buttons.

"And we are clear."


End file.
